


You Matter To Me

by DisneyBroadway123



Series: 200 Follower Celebration! [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Laxus Dryer, BAMF Levy McGarden, Flirty Hibiki Lates, Multi, Protective Freed Justine, he is my favorite but not so good in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: Hi all! So since this is apparently "too long" for Tumblr I'll have to add this here! I am doing my 200 follower celebration over there my username is @call-me-dottie-and-you-die if anybody is interested in seeing more of me to which I highly doubt.
Relationships: Dreyer Laxus/Justine Freed/Original Female Character
Series: 200 Follower Celebration! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181813





	You Matter To Me

I sat down into my chair next to Levy in my English class sighing a little bit.

“Hectic day already? It’s only third period.” I nodded my head tilting my head up toward the ceiling the florescent lights glaring back down at me.

“I was up late last night. It was game night with Natsu and you know how those usually go.” My best friend laughed a little bit at me rifling through her backpack and handing me a sucker.

“I do indeed, you two still are just as close as you were when we were children. I think it’s super cute! Despite the fact that you both have separate relationships that you both have.” She reasoned and I smiled softly at her unwrapping the lollipop that would give me the sugar serotonin that I would need.

“I love him, he’s the closest thing that I have to a twin brother at this point. Despite the fact that his birthday is in summer and mine is in winter.” Levy laughed a little bit at me bumping her shoulder with mine.

“Hey Ids, that boy is staring at you. Do you know him from someplace?” She asked me jerking her thumb back at the classroom where I found a boy with medium length brown hair. He looked vaguely familiar and then it hit me. Back in middle school I had this boy that had a crush on me who would not take no for an answer, Hibiki Lates.

“Oh no, what is he doing here? It’s Lates Lev, remember him? He never left me alone back in middle school?” My best friend did a double take before she stiffened at the fact that I was right. I knew that Laxus would not be happy at the reappearance of my old completely one sided crush from middle school. 

“Holy stinking crap, it’s Lates you’re totally right! How did you even remember him? I thought that Laxus made it his endgame goal for his memory to be burned right out of your skull?” I nodded my head leaning it against the desk in front of mine.

“I worked on one group project with the guy and he just wouldn’t leave me alone afterwards. Remember when Laxus had to be my bodyguard in order to get him off of my back?” My best friend nearly cackled with laughter at the memory of how terrified the flirty boy was of my powerhouse of a boyfriend.

“How could I ever forget that? Oh, he’s coming over here Ids. Think fast.” She ordered me and got out her phone as a distraction while I was too slow.

“Hey Conbolt!! It’s been a long time, I just transferred here.” I sighed because of course, just when I thought that I had gotten away from the pushy flirts they just kept on coming back.

“Hey Lates…” I waved my hand a little bit awkwardly rushing out a quick sos text to Natsu with big red exclamation marks at the beginning and the end.

“How’ve you been?” I smiled meekly pushing a lock of the blue half of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. Maybe he was being actually genuine and wasn’t trying to flirt with me. I had to keep my mind optimistic and I could always use new friends.

“I’ve been really good! What about you, where did you transfer from? Why come here?” I asked him curiously and he pulled up a chair next to me.

“I was interested in the behind the scenes for the theater program here and I decided that it was better than the regular high school that I was going to. What about you Conbolt?” I moved my things out of his way so that I could more easily talk with the boy.

“I wanted to go into the musical theater program! I love singing, I always have and I got admitted through recommendation. So did Freed and Laxus so we’ve been doing it together.” I explained to him hoping that he would understand that I was very much taken by the way that I said their names. 

“I remember them from middle school!! Is Freed still transitioning?” I shook my head with a small smile on my face thinking about my green haired partner.

“They are non-binary. They figured that out our last year of middle school and have taken all the customary precautions.” I mentioned the pronouns of my partner and Lates somehow paid attention to what I was telling him. 

“That’s really cool!! I remember you two were super close back in middle school, are they still your best friend now?” I paled a little bit. Maybe his intentions weren’t as innocent as I had originally thought that they were.

“Umm no? They are my partner now, and Laxus is my boyfriend?” I phrased it as a question since I had thought that even transfer students had heard about our relationship.

“So wait, all three of you are dating? How does that work?” He asked me in confusion as his mind probably filled with vulgar images.

“Not the way that you’re thinking I can assure you of that. As you know, Laxus and Freed were dating back in middle school. We only started dating in late last year due to Evergreen shoving us into a locked drama closet so that we would figure out what we wanted out of our relationship. It’s what happens when you’ve known Ever for as long as I have she’s terrifying.” I tried to play it off as a joke but some part of me told me that even as the teacher called everyone back to their original seats that wouldn’t be the last that I heard from Hibiki Lates. 

“Hey Ids, I don’t know about that guy. I’d keep a watchful eye out.” Levy warned me as the teacher explained today’s assignment.

“I know. I don’t trust him either. I thought that he had changed and that maybe we could be friends but that’s clearly not going to happen.” I whispered back to my best friend and she turned around her brown eyes glaring daggers at the flirty.

“That’s not necessary Levs. I can handle myself.” I reminded her and she just smiled a little bit sheepishly at me rubbing the back of her bright blue hair.

“Sorry about that! I guess Gajeel has been rubbing off on me.” I smirked a little bit and she shoved me lightly with a bright pink face.

“I should have known that you would take that and spin it! You always do that!” I laughed genuinely at my best friend shaking my head at her.

“Sorry, perks of being best friends with my boyfriend for the last six years of my childhood. We both know vulgar Laxus can be sometimes.” I watched as my best friend’s usually pale face slowly went back to it’s normal color.

“You are so evil sometimes Idina I swear. I love you but you are.” I ruffled her blue waves with a small smile on my face.

“Seriously, how is everything going with you and my second favorite protective boyfriend?” I asked her and she smiled softly at me.

“It’s been actually really amazing, he’s just amazing. I think I really love him. Which, you know, it’s terrifying but I think I’m ready to take that leap.” Listening to Levy talk about her relationship with her boyfriend easily made go a lot easier because I didn’t have to worry about the flirt at the back of the classroom.

“I’m so happy for you Levs! I know that Gajeel feels the same way that you do and I’m so happy for you. I think that if anybody deserves happiness it’s you. You’ve been through so much.” She lightly leaned her head against my shoulder.

“Says you, how’s everything going at your house since the divorce was finalized?” I sighed a little bit thinking about everything that had went sideways with my mom.

“Well obviously Romeo is staying with dad and me but they got a joint custody since he’s still so young and they didn’t want to take her away from her own kid. But I came with the deal and she told the judge that she didn’t want me around her anymore so now I’m officially the home wrecker in her eyes.” I hit my head on the desk lightly and Levy just ran a soothing motion down my back.

“You are not the home wrecker sweetie. It was not your fault that you fell in love nor is it your fault that she got disgusted by the fact that her daughter was happy. You were always more of a daddy’s girl anyways and Maco loves you more than anything else in the entire world. You are such an amazing older sister Idina. It is not your fault I love you.” She reminded me and I hiccuped a little bit passed the sob behind my teeth. 

“I still haven’t told Laxus or Freed yet. I knew that they would be angry and want to march over to Enno’s new apartment and set her straight or something but… it just doesn’t feel right. I don’t want them to get in trouble for me. She already thinks that I’m awful I don’t want to somehow make the situation seem worse. She could take Romes away from me…” I protested and my best friend rubbed a small circle into my shoulder.

“Which she will not get away with. You know as well as I do that she is a mother that does not put her son or her daughter first. She was always working and it seemed that she was never there for either of you. Your dad managed to do it while working full time for special needs kids. That is a power parent. Your mom was just an afterthought. The best thing that she ever did for you was give you Romeo. The last thing that any of us will ever let her do.” I smiled through my tears at my best friend just wanting to stay here for the rest of the day. This day had been awful. I had gotten so little sleep last night staying up playing games with Natsu online. The only reason that I had been hesitant to log off was because that was the most serotonin that I had gotten within the last week. If I kept this up sooner or later my partners would find out and the last thing that I wanted to do was worry them. I didn’t know how to bring it up to them or how they would react I just hoped that they wouldn’t be too angry with me.

“If you’re asking for my advice I would talk to your partners about it. I know that you don’t like to talk about the sad stuff but sometimes you feel so much better after you do. Not everybody can be happy all the time, even Natsu struggles a lot to remain our favorite happy idiot. I just want you to know that it’s okay to feel the way that you are right now.” Levy reminded me with a small smile on her face and I leaned into the touch of her hand in my hair.

“I know, I’ll talk to them later about what has happened about with me and her. It’s just hard to talk about it let alone think about it. You’d think that she had a choice in adopting me right? Wouldn’t that mean that she loved her kid more than if I had actually came from her? Because she had a choice?” Levy just hummed a little bit trying to calm me down.

“Well hun, yeah that’s what you might think. But clearly your mom was a bitch.” I laughed watery at my best friend because she was probably right as usual.

“Do you think that you can get through the rest of the day?” I nodded my head putting on my best fake smile that probably didn’t look real in the slightest.

“I’ll be fine. Then I’ll go home tonight and probably take a power nap before driving to Laxus’s.” I told her and she hugged me tightly.

“Try and not let this day or Lates get to you alright? He’s just a flirt, he doesn’t mean you any harm.” I nodded my head with a small smile on my face grabbing my backpack as the bell rang.

“Hey Conbolt wait up!!” I sighed at the sound of Lates’s voice. This was not what I was in the mood for right now. I looked around for my boyfriend but he looked to be running late. On the one day that he isn’t here to walk with me to my class I get cornered by a flirt.

“So I did some research on poly ships and I had a question.” I sighed internally because everybody always had questions about how my relationship worked. Not that it was any of their business but ours but they still insisted on wanting to know every nitty gritty detail of it. 

“People always do. I might not feel like answering it but I have a feeling that you’re going to ask me anyways.” I cursed under my breath. I sounded like such a bitch. This is what happened when you caught me on a really bad day.

“Is it an open or closed relationship?” I blinked a little bit in confusion. We hadn’t really discussed that portion of it. I guess we were just so happy to be together at all that we had glossed over the negotiations of everything.

“I don’t really know…” I played with my index fingers just praying that he would take that as my answer before he cornered me down the hallway. He suddenly was way too close for comfort and just as I was about to do something about it he continued talking.

“I could show you a really good time. Just trust me, give me this one chance.” He begged and I heard the familiar sound of booming biker boots coming down the hallway.

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend.” Laxus pried Lates off of me and I took a thankful breath of air at the fact that he had came to my rescue again.

“But we were just-“ My boyfriend ignored him completely turning towards me lifting up my chin and a grateful sigh of relief left him when he saw that I was unharmed.

“Good, you aren’t hurt snowflake. Come here, I know, I know.” He comforted me effortlessly and I melted into the tight embrace that my boyfriend was offering me. The warmth and feeling of his hands clutching me like a lifeline made me fall in love with him all over again.

“ _ Molynia…”  _ I sighed out and he just nuzzled his forehead against mine his eyes that were murderous a minute ago 

“I thought that he was going to public high school and I was never going to have threaten this asshole again.” He whispered to me and I felt tears pool in my eyelids that he quickly thumbed away making soft shushing noises.

“I thought so too, but he showed up in my English class that I have with Levy. I thought that he was entirely innocent, you know, like maybe that he changed. But he dragged me down this hallway and that’s when you showed up. Where you worried about me big guy?” I asked him and I heard the heavy sigh of contentment when I ran my hands through his blonde hair.

“You weren’t in your usual spot. When I saw the flirt talking to you, I followed you. That’s when I caught him nearly trying to forcefully kiss you. I am so sorry that I was running late. I had to walk Freed from the men’s room to their art class. The one day that I’m late and this fucking happens. I am so, so sorry.” He apologized fervently and I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend in a tight hug. He just carefully cradled my against him despite his probably burning rage to just rip Lates to shreds.

“It’s not your fault Lax, you still came to save me. Thank you. I’m having a bad day otherwise I would have probably told him off myself.” I melted into the hug that I was getting from my protective boyfriend. He was always there for me right when I needed him to be. I could always rely on Laxus no matter what happened and that was one of the reasons that I had fallen for him as hard as I did.

“I know you would have and I would have probably encouraged you from the sidelines. We’ll talk about it later okay? I know that something has been bothering you since you went to the court hearing on Sunday.” He mentioned offhandedly and I sighed a little bit when he nuzzled his nose against mine. He turned harshly to glare at Lates who was slowly backing away from my boyfriend.

“You aren’t off the hook yet pal. What the actual hell do you think that you were doing to my girlfriend?!” He roared and I couldn’t help but feel that rage somewhere deep inside of me. I could never be terrified of my boyfriend, I knew that he would never hurt me. For somebody who was built like a tank he would never, even lay a hand on me.

“We-We were just talking that’s all, I swear!!” Lates tried to defend his side of the argument and Laxus turned to me his golden eyes disbelieving as if he was communicating how utterly ridiculous the flirty boy’s argument was.

“That was mighty close for just talking, don’t you think snowflake?” He asked me and I nodded my head tears pooling in my eyes.

“Shush, it’s okay Idina. I’m not going to hurt him. I might make him afraid of his own shadow but I won’t lay a single finger on him. I promise.” He promised me and I nodded my head sniffling a little bit at the fact that he was still making good on his childhood promise to me.

“My hero.” I joked and I saw his cheeks turn a bright pink color. I loved that color on him and one of the best things was that I was the only person that got to do it to that effect.

“Yeah, yeah snowflake you look a little bit too proud of yourself for that.” He ruffled my hair lovingly and I chuckled a little bit at him. He turned back to Lates who was trying to get away without a confrontation.

“Where do you think you’re going shitstain? I ain’t finished talking with you yet.” He dragged him back and I couldn’t help the light coloring on my cheeks at the display of strength that my boyfriend pulled off. There was a big difference between normal Laxus and possessive Laxus. When he got like this it’s like his natural strength was amplified and he lost all of his filter.

“Well I’ll be late for class if I stand here another minute-“ Laxus let out a sardonic cackle of a laugh in disbelief that he was using that excuse.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you made Idina uncomfortable.” He crossed his arms and I couldn’t help the gleam of pride at the fact that he loved me. I wasn’t alone anymore with my feelings where sometimes they were so strong I was afraid that they would swallow me whole. Now that I was actually able to express my feelings for him sometimes I wondered if I smothered him or Freed.

“It doesn’t help that she couldn’t answer the question that I asked her!!” Lates tried to defend his argument of why he had cornered me in the hallway.

“And what fucking question was that? It better be good because that’s all you’ve got right now pervert.” My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to be able to defend myself but this had been a bad day and I really didn’t have enough emotional energy for a confrontation right now. Otherwise I would have probable kneed him or done a judo flip on his ass. 

“I asked her if you three had an open or a closed relationship.” I could feel the rage and possessiveness coming off of my boyfriend in waves.

“Why the ever loving hell would you even ask her that?! It’s closed asshole, and even if it wasn’t I still wouldn’t have let her go out with you, not in a thousand years.” I blinked in confusion before a late night memory resurfaced. Laxus had asked me on the night that we got together if I wanted an open or a closed relationship. I told him that I didn’t know what that meant so I asked him to make a decision for me. I had been too tired to think comprehensively at the time.

“She said that she didn’t know what that meant so I just figured you guys had glossed over that. I’m not a bad guy I swear.” Lates put his hands up in surrender when my boyfriend cornered him against the wall. I shot off a quick text to Freed since I knew that it would require both of us to bring our boyfriend down from this aggressive high.

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business but she was tired the night that we got together. Sometimes she forgets little things in the heat of the moment and that was one of them. It was also tech hell at the time so Ever picked a bad week to get the three of us idiots together. Now that we’ve squared that away I do not want you within a three foot radius of my girlfriend when I am not there to look out for her. To put it frankly she’s a space cadet and she’s way too nice to people that don’t deserve it like you. I am not afraid to use brute force the next time that I see you hanging around her.” He threatened darkly and I saw Freed running down the hallway their hair in utter disarray.

“What happened darling? Are you alright? Did that troglodyte hurt you?” They did the same reassessment of me making sure that I was feeling alright.

“I’m fine _ krasotka.  _ You might not remember Lates but he basically never left me alone back in middle school.” I reminded them and Freed just nodded their head wrapping their arms protectively around me. They glared daggers at the perpetrator that was currently shaking in terror from Laxus’s threat.

“You can’t threaten me!! That’s against school policy!!” Lates argued and I got my way out of Freed’s protective hold kissing their cheek.

“ _ Molynia  _ let me try and talk to him, okay?” I told my boyfriend who blinked a little bit at me but looked at the boy he had just threatened with one last final death glare.

“I just wanted to protect you…” He whined and I smiled softly at my boyfriend lightly cradling his cheek and tracing his scar with my fingertip.

“It’s okay. I understand and thank you for coming to my rescue Lax. You did the best you could but sometimes I have to handle things on my own but this has been a long time coming.” I turned back towards Lates who took a deep breath.

“I knew that you would understand!! Thank you for coming to my rescue sweet-“ I turned harshly towards the boy letting the part of me that had grown up in the mountains come out of me.

“Don’t you sweetheart me. You flirted with me, I can deal with that. You tried asking me out back in middle school despite how many times that I told you to back off, I can deal with that. But you tried to kiss me without my consent prior to it. Even after I told you that I was unavailable. That was a shitty thing to do, mistake number one. Mistake number two, you underestimated me and what I am capable of. Why did you transfer here really?” I ordered him to answer my question and he just blinked rapidly at me as if trying to understand me.

“I saw you walking to school here the other day and told my parents I wanted to transfer…” My hands shook with how angry I was and I could feel Laxus struggling to keep himself from just punching him.

“How long have you been following me?” I crossed my arms over my chest. I thought that when I saw he wasn’t on the school roster that I had finally gotten away from the creepy flirts that made me uncomfortable.

“It wasn’t like that!! I swear it was just a one off thing and I should have said something to you then but you were with your boyfriend who honestly is terrifying.” I snickered with laughter because I was glad that Laxus was still just as intimidating as ever to an outsider. Usually he was like a big cuddly teddy bear so it was nice to remember that wasn’t how most people saw him.

“Here’s my rules. You will go back to your old high school. Tell your parents that it didn’t work out here, whatever I don’t really care anymore. I just never want to see your stupid face again. Not if I can help it. Rule two, you leave all my friends alone especially of the female variety. Most of them have relationships of their own and the last thing I need is you finding the one single one and worming your way into my friend group. Rule three and the most important rule. I never want to see your face again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” I demanded and he nodded his head meekly running back down the hallway. Laxus put his arms around me possessively in a backwards hug.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll keep saying it, snowflake remind me never to piss you off.” I laughed weakly at my boyfriend since as much as I had enjoyed seeing Lates run with his tail between his legs I was tired now.

“He should be lucky that she didn’t knee him in the balls.” Freed added joining in the trio of hugging and I saw Freed send out a rapid fire text message.

“I’m too tired for that. I was up all night with Natsu having video game time with him. Otherwise I would have probably done that before Laxus even got here.” I reasoned and Laxus just sighed a little bit at me nuzzling my hair.

“The last time that you stayed up all night playing games with Natsu was when your mom and dad were fighting about getting a divorce.” Freed got a text on their phone and they smiled softly showing it to me. He had messaged our drama teacher, Mr. Curtis to get me out of my next class.

“I’ll tell you a minute. I should just, probably sit down for this. It’s bad…” My boyfriend nodded his head finding his favorite spot nuzzling my hair.

“Whatever it is my darling we will figure it out together. I love you.” Freed reminded me and my heart squeezed at the mention of the three little words that I had wanted to hear for so long.

“I love you too Freed…” I reminded them and saw that smile that I loved so much when they blew their bangs out of their face.

“I ran all the way here thinking that you were in trouble only to get yourself out. Typical me late to the party as per the usual. Why does the art room have to be on the other side of school?” They asked me exasperated and I couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at my partner in all their ridiculous nature. 

“Maybe you’re just not the fastest or best long distance runner did you ever think of that?” Laxus mocked and Freed glared at our boyfriend.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to Idina. At least I can trust her to not tease me.” They pouted and I found myself overwhelmed with emotion. From that confrontation to the fact that both of them loved and supported me so much.

“Snowflake, why don’t you tease them? You always give me such garbage.” I chuckled at my boyfriend nuzzling into the warmth of his bigger body.

“Because you’re too easy  _ molynia  _ that’s why I mess with you. I’m sorry if you take it too personally but I just like to mess with you.” I apologized but he just thumbed over my cheeks with a small smile on his face.

“Just be lucky that I love you snowflake. Come on, let’s get her downstairs.” He took one of my hands and Freed took the other one walking behind me. It reminded me so much of when we were smaller children when we would walk together through the halls and on field trips for summer camp. Laxus handed me his noise canceling headphones that he kept for me. My old pair had been broken for a long time and I hadn’t gotten another one because I used to lean on them way too much.

“You probably just had a near sensory overload hun. Just take them and put on some 80’s music that’ll get you calmed down and coherent enough.” I smiled softly at my boyfriend taking the black headphones from him and plugging them into my phone. I hummed a little bit going through my playlist before finding one of my favorite songs, The Power Of Love from the movie Back To The Future.

“Good choice, we should watch that movie later.” I laughed a little bit at Freed nodding my head and letting myself be carried away to the world of time travel and Marty McFly.

“You won’t here me complaining about that! I rely on that movie way too much for serotonin. I blame my dad he was like you want to watch some 80’s movies with me kiddo and ever since then it’s been my favorite movie.” I mentioned with a small smile on my face and Freed just squeezed my hand lightly. I could always count on them to be encouraging and embrace me the way that I was.

“I am still so proud of you snowflake, I mean did you get that on video Freed?” Our partner waved his phone and I laughed a little bit at my partner.

“What kind of person do you take me for baby? Of course I got it on video! It’s going on my instagram. The familiar hashtag don’t piss off the snowflake.” I rolled my eyes at my partner with a small laugh. Natsu had started don’t piss off the snowflake back in middle school when I was being stared at by a pervert on the other side of the road and I just lost my utter chill.

“I still hate that hashtag… it makes me sound like a bitch…” I whined and Laxus stopped walking in front of me shaking his head at me.

“It doesn’t make you a bitch if you stand up for yourself Idina. There is a big difference between you fighting for your rights and being heartless. I think that what you just did was just about the sexiest thing that I’ve seen in a long time.” I rolled my bright blue eyes with a small smile on my face. He held the door open for me to Curtis’s classroom and I smiled softly at the drama teacher that changed my life. Freed led me over to the couch and wrapped their arms around me.

_ “Who’s gonna tell you when it’s too late? Who’s gonna tell you things aren’t so great? You can’t go on, thinking nothings wrong, well ah, who’s gonna drive you home tonight? Who’s gonna pick you up, when you fall? Who’s gonna hang it up when you call? Who’s gonna pay attention to your dreams? Yeah, who’s gonna plug their ears when you scream?”  _ Freed sang comfortingly and I melted into their touch and the song that reminded me so much of our friendship. When we were growing up I had gotten them into everything that was related to the 80’s. It had been our song when we danced together at my sweet sixteen.

“Scoot over Freed, put her in the middle.” Freed moved behind me and I felt Laxus’s strong powerful arms wrap around me comfortingly.

_ “Moving forward using all my breath making love to you was never second best. I saw the world crashing all around your face, never really knowing it was all mesh and lace. I’ll stop the world and melt with you. You’ve seen the difference, and it’s getting better all the time. There’s nothing you and I won’t do. I’ll stop the world and melt with you. Dream of better lives, the kind which never hate…”  _ I felt the tears that I had been barely holding onto fall freely from my eyes and he quickly thumbed them away.

“It’s going to be okay snowflake. Just take some deep breaths for me.” I tried to follow my boyfriend’s breathing and I took several of the deep breaths that he was instructing me to do.

“It-It all started at court on Sunday. That’s when the string of really bad days started for me. Mom, she, she called me a home wrecker. Told me that she never wanted to see me again. There was an initial offer for joint custody between me and Romeo. She told the judge that she didn’t want that and persuaded him to just do joint custody with Romeo. Claimed that I wasn’t her biological child and that I didn’t really matter to her. Is that true? Do I… not even matter?” Freed stiffened and I felt them start to card their fingers through my hair.

“That freaking bitch, I can’t believe that she said that while you were in the fucking room. I can’t believe that shit. I need to give her a piece of my mind.” Laxus growled out and I tightened my arms around my boyfriend as if trying to physically calm him down with my presence.

_ “Molynia  _ no matter what you say or what you do to her it won’t matter. To her I’ll still be the home wrecker and nothing about me will ever change her mind.” I reminded him and Freed just entangled their legs with mine.

“You might not matter to her and I am so very sorry for her that you do not in her opinion. Sometimes it hurts when parents won’t love their child no matter what they do. You did nothing wrong. You matter to me, more than anything. I love you. The words of others are not your fault. You could not change her mind because she is so stuck in her ways that you do not matter that it would be ultimately pointless to change them. What is that saying that you took from Fruits Basket?” I laughed a little bit at my partner playing with my fingers.

“That sometimes relationships with parents are like a shirt that has been buttoned up the wrong way. I told that to you when your parents decided that they didn’t want you around, why did you remember that?” Freed chuckled softly at me thumbing my tears away from my cheeks. Laxus sighed leaning against me before pulling me closer to him.

“I remember because you were the one that comforted me. That told me that I mattered to you and that you would protect me. I love you, so much Idina. You’re more than my girlfriend you’re my favorite person, my favorite cuddle partner and my best friend in the entire world. You clearly love with your whole heart and I can’t even imagine what it must be like for you. Darling it was not your fault that your mother rejected you. The fault is on her not on you. You matter to so many people. I am sorry that the person who was supposed to love you was too selfish to do so but quite frankly she is not worthy of you.” They ranted and I made grabby hands for my partner as they came back over to me with a small chuckle leaving them.

“Snowflake, you are so important. You matter to so many people and so many of our friends all love you. You’re the unit that ties everybody together. Us individually we might fight and disagree because there is a shit ton of us now and the one thing that ties us together is you. You were the binding factor and you are so clearly loved by each of us.” I smiled softly at my boyfriend as he comforted me. It reminded me so much of why I loved having two partners. It meant that I got double the comfort! Sue me if that sounded like I was spoiled I loved them more than anything in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So since this is apparently "too long" for Tumblr I'll have to add this here! I am doing my 200 follower celebration over there my username is @call-me-dottie-and-you-die if anybody is interested in seeing more of me to which I highly doubt.


End file.
